Burned
by Just-a-few-words
Summary: There is no such thing as getting burned in love, for those who get burned are either blessed or cursed. Not a Slash
1. Jasper

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. Any characters and plots points associated with Twilight do not belong to me and I do not derive any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

><p>"<em>Life isn't simple. But the beauty of it is, you can always start over. It'll get easier." Alacia Bessette<em>

"I can't wait for you to finally come back to Chicago. I miss you."

Jasper chuckled at his fiancee's unusual show of affection. "I miss you too Isabella. Hey, I still have to finish my packing. I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay," She sighed. "You'll be here soon anyway."

"Yeah and you'll become Mrs Whitlock soon enough. Love You."

"Me too."

The betrothed hung up on those words.

Even though it had been a little over two years since his engagement, Jasper still couldn't grasp the idea that, in less than a month, he would be married to Isabella Swan, his parents' friends' daughter.

When his parents had finally convinced him to ask her out some years ago, Jasper had not thought that it would have led him there at the time .

But now, he was happy, for he was about to get married to the most selfless, caring and beautiful woman he had ever known.

Isabella had been understanding when he had said that he didn't feel ready to commit himself in a serious relationship.

She had been understanding when he hadn't contacted her for weeks after their first date.

She had been understanding when he had suggested that their wedding should only take place after his being well settled in his career.

She had always been understanding; as he himself had been when she had told him that she wanted them to consummate their relationship only during their wedding night. Jasper had been frustrated at first but he had agreed nonetheless. Now he felt as if he were himself a virgin.

Furthermore, Jasper thought that it allowed them to have a deeper relationship, which would only be reinforced once they would consummate their union.

He wondered if Isabella had changed after all those months apart. A new haircut? A new wardrobe? Maybe would she be more affectionate.

Jasper resumed his packing thinking about his fiancee.

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival, Jasper had had to take a cab to get to his abandoned flat. Isabella, who was supposed to greet him at the airport, had texted him the night before to inform him that she would not be able to make it in time.<p>

Jasper understood as brides-to-be were always busy before their big day. Besides, he knew that he would get to see her soon since his parents had organized a small gathering to celebrate his return from months spent in Texas, where he had been sent by his company to prepare the opening of a new branch. There, he had been working relentlessly to ensure a promotion in the near future.

It wasn't excluded that he would have to move permanently to Houston to manage the branch and he had yet to discuss it with Isabella.

* * *

><p>"...I was going crazy. Thankfully the manager intervened and everything was settled. Can you imagine what could have happened if we hadn't been able to book this reception room? It would have been a disaster..."<p>

Jasper was barely listening to his mother's rants about the wedding preparations. He was too busy discussing the stock market, his eventual promotion and his work in Texas while caressing Isabella's neck.

"I wish Edward were more like you," his uncle Carlisle said. "All his partying, traveling... it won't lead him anywhere. And Esme fears we'll never have grand-children. But let me tell you," Carlisle looked toward his wife to make sure she wasn't listening to him. "I fear that I have tons of them running all around the world."

Jasper felt Isabella tensing a little while his father laughed whole heartily. He knew she was innocent and he had to admit that Carlisle's words were a little crude.

"Oh Carlisle, don't be so harsh toward him," Nelson, Jasper's father, said when he stopped laughing. "Edward has been working with you for some time now. I think he's got his priorities straight now."

"You know Edward," Carlisle sighed before taking a sip of his Chardonnay. "He'll get bored soon enough and get back to his old self."

"I think you're too hard with your boy here, Carlisle. I remember that you settled quite late yourself." Charlie Swan had had a soft spot for Edward ever since the latter had done an internship in the former's firm during his college years, so his defending his son's friend wasn't surprising.

After Isabella's father intervention, the men resumed their talking about the stock market.

Jasper didn't envy his cousin at this moment.

Edward was his aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle's only child so he had always been spoiled. Maybe because Esme had been diagnosed infertile during her teenage years and had never expected to be a mother, or maybe because Carlisle, who was close to being fifty when Edward was born, had always indulged in his son's whims. Jasper didn't know for sure.

But he remembered having been jealous of his cousin during his youth. Everyone wanted to be Edward's friend, girls threw themselves at him, he had good grades, good looks, charisma...

Jasper didn't know when the tendency reversed but it did. Suddenly he was the model child and Edward - who liked to party too much, brought girls at his parents' house and often ditched school - became the fuck up.

Edward and Jasper had a good relationship nonetheless. That's why Jasper had asked his cousin to be the best man at his wedding. Edward was taking his role quite seriously. He had already planned the bachelor party, which was to take place in a little less than a month, and had managed to find some of Jasper's long lost friends.

When the dinner was over, Jasper - ever the gentleman - escorted his fiancee at her place even if it only consisted in their following her parents' car.

The ride was silent, but Jasper didn't mind it.

However, Jasper wished she had kissed him good bye.

* * *

><p>"So," Edward said extending his arm to hit the ball. "Happy to be back?"<p>

It was Jasper's turn to hit the ball. "Yeah. Had a dinner in my honor last night. Why weren't you...argh... there?"

The two cousins had decided to meet up that morning to play squash, a sport they used to practice a lot together. But as they had not met up to play for a while, both were already tired and sweaty after an hour or so of playing.

Edward dodged the ball before answering. "I had some stuff to do. You know what? Let's go grab something to eat, I'm hungry. Besides, you're playing like an ass today." He added chuckling.

After their shower, Jasper noticed scratches - caused without a doubt by a woman's nails - on his cousin's back.

"Well, it seems like you had a wild night. So, this is the 'stuff' you had to do last night?" He laughed. "I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

Since Edward visibly didn't understand what he was referring to, Jasper pointed to the scratches on his back.

"Oh that. That's nothing." Edward dismissed him.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing. I'm sure she was kinky...Fuck is it normal that this is kind of turning me on?" Jasper joked. They both chuckled.

"Well, in a month my life as a monk will _finally_ be over. I can't wait. Do you think Isabella will end up being kinky? I hope so..."

"I don't really want to talk about your sex life." Edward interrupted him. "Let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"I heard that you're working for your father now."<p>

Edward looked up at his cousin while taking a bite of his pizza. "Yeah."

"I don't understand. I mean, wow. The Edward Cullen, working? Why the sudden change of heart?"

A visibly embarrassed Edward answered. "It's not as absurd as you make it sound, you know. I'm 25." He sounded a little defensive but Jasper ignored that.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I was on the verge of being engaged and I had already gotten promoted at your age."

"Yeah. We all know you're the responsible one." There seemed to have something in Edward's voice, something lingering in his eyes but Jasper disregarded it as well.

"So, how are things going with _Isabella_? Still at the stage of holding hands?"

"Very funny." Jasper replied. "What we have is something...deep, real. We don't need to have sex. I know that it must be difficult for you to understand this. What with a different woman each night."

Edward laughed. "You're exaggerating. It's at least a different woman _a__week_."

Jasper laughed along. "I can't wait for this month to end, I swear."

It's on this light mood that their lunch continued on.

* * *

><p>When Jasper arrived at work on the following Monday, there wasn't any task waiting for him. His boss had meetings outside all day so talking about the advancements on the project in Texas was excluded for the day.<p>

Jasper was bored.

He decided that having a long lunch with Isabella would brighten his day. Surely she could get away from work for two or possibly three hours to have lunch with her fiance whom she hadn't seen for months.

On that thought, he called her. He was sure that she would be a little weary to ask her line manager to have a little time off today. He felt a little guilty when he heard the reluctance in her voice. But when she agreed, he was glad he had called her.

Jasper passed the time between their hanging up and their lunch meeting throwing paper balls in his bin. He was growing impatient for his lunch-date with his fiancee since they hadn't gotten to spend much time together since his arrival.

However, lunch with Isabella turned out to be uneventful and hardly lasted an hour.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was painfully uneventful for Jasper. He was on his way out when he received a call from Edward.<p>

"Edward, what's up?"

"Hey. Listen, I was just wondering if you've got something planned for tonight?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good. I think it'll be a good idea to go to a restaurant tonight. Isabella, you and I. My treat."

Jasper laughed, this call was definitely brightening his day. "Okay. You know I've never been one to decline a free meal. Count me in. As for Isabella, I'll call her to ask."

"Don't bother, I already did. She's coming. Pick her up at seven, okay?"

"Yep. See you tonight."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>When Isabella opened her front door, Jasper was enthralled. It was like he hadn't seen her a few days before or during their lunch earlier. Maybe he hadn't really looked at her.<p>

Now he could see that she was beyond gorgeous while he had only found her to be pretty before. Her hair was longer, the make-up she wore complimented her features and her legs were, well, perfect. He had always liked women with heels - high heels - he hoped it was something usual for his fiancee who seemed to affectionate flats.

When she cleared her throat, he thrust the red roses he had bought for her in her hand and muttered a quick apology.

She smiled slightly and told him she was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant before Edward. Jasper wasn't surprised in the least though. Edward was more often late than not and, sometimes, he would even forget about his meetings altogether.<p>

When Edward finally showed up, he was accompanied by a gorgeous strawberry haired woman whom he introduced as Tanya. Jasper wouldn't have expected anything less from his cousin. Always a gorgeous woman at his arm. This is what he would miss once he would be married, even if he had been in a relationship for years. Marriage made everything seem so final; as if there was no going back.

The two couples talked about nothing in particular during the first course of the meal and silence soon invaded the table. Jasper found himself massaging Isabella's neck. She seemed a little tense and he was trying to appease her.

The other couple was very affectionate. Jasper would have felt uneasy if it weren't for Isabella's hand now caressing his thigh. Her hand was drawing closer and closer to his crotch.

It had been so long since Jasper last felt the hand of someone other than him there. Therefore, he knew that he would never have the strength to ask her to stop or to push her hand away. He actually liked her unusual boldness.

He almost wished she would give him a hand job here, in the middle of a restaurant, with his cousin at the other side of the table.

Jasper was jolted out of his daze when his cousin started speaking.

"So Jasper. I didn't get to ask you about Texas. How was it?"

"It was okay." Jasper tried to be dismissive wishing his cousin would take the hint. He wanted to shout "_Drop__it__dude!_"

But Edward didn't seem to understand. "Oh, okay. And what about this promotion you couldn't stop raving about?"

"My superior wasn't at the office today so we didn't talk about it yet."

"Hm." Edward was still thoughtful. "I don't understand why you don't work in Charlie's company. I'm sure it would be easier for you to climb up the hierarchy since you're gonna marry his beloved daughter."

Isabella's hand was still caressing his thigh and Jasper had no intention to stop her. Absolutely none.

"I prefer succeeding by myself."

Edward scoffed but didn't say a word. He didn't need to. Jasper knew Edward's thoughts on the matter, that is to say that if you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth you'd better make use of it. It radically differed from Jasper's opinion.

Tanya seemed to have had the same idea than Isabella because soon Edward was putting her hand on the table. He seemed a little irritated.

Jasper was also irritated even if it were for a completely different reason. It looked like Isabella wouldn't go higher.

"Joke aside. Do you know why I invited you tonight?" Edward's expression turned suddenly solemn.

"So that I could enjoy a free meal?" Jasper said trying to lighten the mood.

Edward chuckled. "No. It's about Bella. Isabella," Edward corrected himself. "But maybe she'd prefer to say it herself."

Isabella's hand froze on his thigh.

All eyes turned to a nervous Isabella. Jasper was a little pissed off at his cousin because he had already told Edward that she was extremely self-conscious and that she hated being the center of attention.

After some time, Edward spoke up thus preventing Jasper from intervening. "Well, she told me she wasn't satisfied about your honeymoon in Hawaii, something about it being cliche..."

He rummaged through his pocket and threw a manilla envelope in front of the betrothed couple.

"Here. I took the liberty of booking a room for both of you in one of the finest hostel in Florence. It's for two weeks so I think that the workaholic that you are will have to take two weeks of vacations instead of the one initially planned."

Jasper was so touched by this gesture that he hugged Edward to thank him.

"Wow dude, it's nothing. I may just be taking my part as the best man too seriously." Edward joked. "They are refundable. Just in case."

The rest of the meal was spent in a good atmosphere. Jasper didn't know when Isabella had taken her hand away from his thigh but he didn't care. At this instant, it warmed Jasper's heart that his cousin was so involved in his wedding.

* * *

><p>"Jasper Whitlock."<p>

"Hey. It's James, Edward's friend. Listen I had to run an errand for him and I don't think I'll be able to make it in time."

"Okay" Jasper frowned. He didn't understand why his cousin's pal would call him. Especially since they had never gotten along.

"Right. Well, could you go to his place and get it? Apparently it's really important, some shit about proving himself and a meeting..."

"Okay, I'll do it." Jasper said cutting James' rambling. "What do I have to look for?"

* * *

><p>After having taken the keys that Edward had left at the lobby for "a blond man with whom I hang out often", Jasper took the elevator to his cousin's floor.<p>

When he opened the front door, he didn't expect to be met with the sight of his cousin sprawled naked in the middle of his living room with a woman on top. Nor did he expect this woman to be Isabella, his fiancee who would, no _should_have been his wife in almost two weeks.

He was so stunned that he stood frozen on his spot.

He was looking at his supposedly virgin fiancee fucking his cousin and the shock and hurt he had initially felt rapidly morphed into disgust and anger.

He felt disgusted because his cousin and best man whom he considered like a brother was sleeping with his fiancee. He knew that Edward could be an asshole and had done some questionable things but Jasper had never thought he would be one of his cousin's target.

He felt all the more angry and disgusted as Isabella with whom he had been for years, whom he respected and loved was betraying him in this way. The fact that she was straddling his cousin was worse than any other situation in which Jasper could have discovered them because she was obviously in control. She wasn't the innocent girl Jasper thought she was. She was a lying and deceitful cheater and, at this moment, Jasper knew that he couldn't see himself marrying her.

This scene would be marred in his mind forever. Jasper was about to leave but the mere thought of appearing weak made him change his mind. He would make his presence known and confront them.

Thereby, the 'lovers' – too engrossed in their current activities - only noticed him when he barged into the living room and began screaming.

Edward and Isabella were startled by this sudden irruption. Isabella had barely had the time to get up from Edward that Jasper was shouting in his cousin's face to get up. When Edward did so, Jasper punched him. Hurting his cousin clearly satisfied him greatly.

A desperate Isabella caught his arm to keep him from leaving. She was hugging Edward's shirt to her chest, a poor attempt to cover her nudity."Jasper, I can explain. Please, Jasper. It doesn't mean anything."

Jasper scoffed. "Explain? What is there to explain? Why you were fucking my cousin?" He glanced towards his cousin and was stunned to see that Edward was serving himself a drink, looking at him and Isabella as if he were enjoying a show. Jasper would have gone and beat his cousin's ass if it weren't for Isabella's crying and blubbering. But he couldn't find it in him to feel pity for her.

"Jasper," She seemed distressed but he wasn't going to console her. "I know we can work it out. Our wedding is supposed to take place soon. Please don't let that ruin everything."

Anger flared at him again. He made the mistake of looking her in the eye. They looked so innocent, one of the first things he had loved about her when they had started dating.

"It meant nothing." Her whisper coupled with her gaze almost broke his resolve to call off the wedding. He thought he might forgive her. But first, he needed to ask her a question, which would make it or break it.

"How long?" He said cupping her cheeks. They were wet and rosy from the crying. He knew it was wrong but he felt like if he kissed her then, maybe, everything would disappear. They would forget about this place, about Edward, about what she had done. It would only be the two of them.

But Edward spoke up and shattered Jasper's illusion. "Six months? Seven? When was it exactly Bella?" There was something in his voice. Bitterness?

Jasper didn't know nor did he care. He dropped his hands from Isabella's face. She sure knew how to manipulate people. It saddened Jasper to realize that he had been on the verge of marrying a girl he didn't even know.

"Well, I think our parents will be really happy when they will learn why this wedding can't take place." Jasper said sourly before leaving the place . He ignored Isabella's pleas and shrugged her off each time she attempted to grab him so that he would listen to her.

* * *

><p>Telling their parents about his calling off the wedding hadn't been easy. Jasper hadn't had the heart to tell them what Isabella and Edward had done.<p>

Edward hadn't tried to contact his cousin since the 'incident'. Jasper wasn't surprised as his cousin had always been irresponsible and insensitive.

As for Isabella, she had come at his place once not to beg him to take her back, since she knew there was no going back, but to ask him not to tell anyone about what he had witnessed. "It'd break my parents' hearts." She had said to which Jasper had only responded by a nod. He didn't want to talk for fear of expressing the disgust she inspired him. They parted on her muttering an apologize before she finally made her final exit from his place, from his life and hopefully from his heart.

Jasper's parents had tried to persuade him to reconsider things because they were convinced he had gotten cold feet. Even Renee Swan had called him once at his office. He still hadn't bulged.

The wedding was canceled. Everyone put the blame on him. Of course, the innocent Isabella was considered the victim, ever the passive one.

But to Jasper, her perfect little princess' mask was broken and so was his heart. Tired of his parents' constant nagging and of his friends' constant questioning, the young man seized the first opportunity arising to go back to Texas.

There, he wouldn't have to hear from _them_ and to see _them_. He would be able to move on.

He hoped that when he would get to fall in love again, he wouldn't get burned again.

Because he still cursed the day he had first been burned.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Banner on my profil**


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. Any characters and plots points associated with Twilight do not belong to me and I do not derive any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it." Brendan Francis<em>

Edward had never meant to fall for his cousin's fiancee.

Truthfully, he had never thought that it would even be possible.

When they first met, he was around 17 and she 14. Therefore, she had been too young for him to consider in a romantic way.

It was only years later that their paths crossed again. This time, she was introduced to him as Jasper's fiancee, and he couldn't help but find her to be plain, boring and opinionless. He sure couldn't see the appeal.

But when his cousin left on a work related trip. Edward took it upon himself as the best man to spend time with her and to try to know her better. After all, she was going to be his cousin's wife.

One day he decided on a whim to drop by her workplace to have lunch with her. She wasn't really thrilled but agreed nonetheless. He told her that he just wanted to get to know her better.

Soon, their lunch dates became more frequent as they found out they had much in common.

For example, they both liked to read classic pieces of literature, they loved playing board games, and they were quiet fond of baseball.

The first time Edward invited Bella at his place, it was because he wanted her to listen to a singer she had never heard of. He was sure she would love the songs. And she did love them.

It was the first time of many when they would come at his place to have lunch, to play board games, to listen to music or to watch movies.

Edward didn't notice how and when he started to look at Bella as more than a friend. When he started to be attracted to her. He didn't act on it though. She was his cousin's fiancee after all.

Maybe it was when he started to call her Bella. It suited her. To Edward, she was as beautiful inside as she was outside. Had he been one for marriage and kids, he'd want everything with her. Or with someone like her.

Sadly, he was sure there wasn't anyone like her out there.

Edward couldn't recognize himself, not long ago he didn't found anything appealing about the girl and now he found her to be special. He probably had inherited this romantic side from his mother. Esme liked to tell him how she had gotten married with his father despite her family's disapproval since Carlisle was over 20 years her senior.

It happened one evening. They had been watching a movie and commenting it while eating undercooked pastas -neither of them being used to cooking. Neither Edward nor Isabella would be able to say when their playful bantering turned into passionate kissing and into their sleeping together.

It had been weird afterward. They had redressed silently. He had apologized for taking her virginity away, telling her that he had gotten carried away and she had left without saying a word.

They successfully avoided each other for some weeks before Jasper's parents – unaware of Edward and Bella's fall out – invited them to a dinner they were hosting.

Edward didn't talk much with Bella during that evening. But when he offered to give her a ride home, she accepted.

The atmosphere in the car was undeniably tensed. Edward felt like he had nothing to tell her, but he despaired of talking to her at the same time. Above all, he was scared of the attraction he still felt for her.

He saw her squirming out of the corner of his eye and summoning up his courage he laid his hand on Bella's thigh. When he did, she didn't tense like he feared she would. Instead, she covered his hand with hers and laced their fingers together.

Once they reached her house, he naturally followed her inside. He ended up spending the night at her place, not worried about her parents walking in on them as they were absent.

They soon started to see each other more regularly. She would spend her lunch break at his place or he would drop by hers when she would be alone at her house.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were an asshole... but you are much worse than that." James couldn't contain his laugh.<p>

"Say whatever you want." Edward said while running on a treadmill. "I don't really care about what you think."

"I'm sure you don't," James replied taking a sip of water. "But really Edward?" James slowed down the speed of his machine. "Don't you care about consequences, or morals?"

"Oh. Stop being a hypocrite James. You did worse, I did worse. What's the big deal? And it's so worth it... If I didn't know better, I'd say she's experienced."

"You're sleeping with your cousin's fiancee, who is supposed to be a virgin for fuck's sake! I mean... What if you get caught?"

"I'm already the fucked up one of the family. It'll only serve to reinforce the point. And if she didn't want it, she wouldn't call me or drop by my place... And I'm doing Jasper a favor in some way."

James shook his head. "I'm sayin' it again, dude : that's fucked up. You'll get burned." It was rare to see James so serious, but he soon came back at his joyful self. "So, how come this is _so_ worth it, huh?"

* * *

><p>Although his night encounters with Bella were frequent, Edward kept seeing other people. It was an habit he hadn't thought about giving up.<p>

And every time he went out with James and his girlfriend Victoria, there would always be one of Victoria's hot friend around. If he hadn't known his friend better, Edward would have thought James was trying to set him up.

It was yet another one of those nights. Edward was out in a trendy restaurant with James, Victoria and her cousin Tanya.

Tanya was openly flirty and confident. Two things Edward loved in a woman.

She was also really interesting. When she talked about her studies in aeronautics, Edward knew that James hadn't bullshited him when he had talked about one of Victoria's smart cousin.

The two pairs really spent a good moment together. They were leaving to end their evening in a night club when they came across a surprised Bella accompanied by some of her friends.

Edward took discretely some distance from Tanya, her forwardness was suddenly becoming irritating.

"I'll be back." He said before going to the restrooms. Once there, he sent Bella a text asking her to join him.

She didn't come.

He left for the club with his friends but ended his night early. And alone.

He wasn't in the mood to have fun anymore, too scared of the idea of Bella leaving him.

James had asked him more than once if he were okay that night.

Edward hadn't answered since he didn't want to lie to his best friend. James could see right through him anyway.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Bella still came at Edward's place the following day. He hadn't realized he had been waiting for her.<p>

When Edward opened his door, she walked straight to the the couch without acknowledging him.

"Bella..."

"Don't." She interrupted him raising her hand. "I'm so stupid. What am I doing here anyway?" She sighed.

"Bella..."

"No, don't say anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I'm leaving." She was getting up when Edward stopped her.

"Listen, about yesterday... It wasn't..."

She scoffed. "What? It wasn't what I thought? It wasn't you with your flavor of the night?"

The fact that he didn't answer, seemed to anger her further. "You really have some nerve Edward! I thought... I don't even know what I was thinking." She began to pace. "Why am I reacting this way? It's my own fault. We shouldn't have, we can't keep doing this anymore. I'm engaged to your cousin for God's sake." She was crying and it affected him greatly. "You don't know how much it hurt me to see you with her... I knew about your reputation but I thought you had stopped. I'm such a fool. We can't do this anymore."

He took her in his arms despite her protests and started to talk when she had calmed down. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't_think_. But if my seeing other people means that _this_" he said gesturing between them "has to end. I won't be seeing anyone else. Trust me."

It grew quiet. Only their breathing and her quiet sniffles could be heard. Edward was apprehensive about her next reaction. Would she walk out on him? Would she stay?

He felt her relax in his arms. "It's wrong."

"I know." _But to me, it feels right._

"I'm gonna marry your cousin."

"I know." _And it kills me._

"We can't keep doing this for long."

"I know." _But I will make the most of it._

"Will you really stop seeing other people?" She looked up at him. And he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, I will." _Because I love you._"What about you?"

She smiled slightly. "You know I won't. It's already bad enough I'm seeing you."

Edward wanted to ask if she would sleep with Jasper once he would be back. He wanted to ask if she were in love with Jasper. He wanted to know what she felt for him.

But he did none of those things.

They ordered some food, acting as if the events of the previous night had never occurred, and he walked her to her office.

* * *

><p>Edward wished he had never realized his love for Bella.<p>

He couldn't tell if he had fallen for her before or after the Tanya debacle but he knew he was in love with her. And it was torturing him.

It was even more difficult during the rare times she spent the whole night at his place. He would sometimes watch her sleep and be submerged by an indescribable feeling which made it difficult for him to breath. This uneasiness, albeit uncomfortable, made him feel warm inside.

When he looked at her, he realized that he couldn't live without her.

When he looked at her, he realized that he was in love with his cousin's fiancee.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me you're in love with Jasper's, I mean, your cousin's fiancee. Fuck, man! I told you not to get too attached." James said after he had listened to his friend's confession.<p>

They were at their favorite bar waiting for Victoria and Bella to arrive. It would be the first time she hung out with his friends. Of course, she wasn't aware of the fact that James knew.

"I know. Do you think I did it on purpose?" Edward replied irritated.

"And," James gulped down all of his vodka. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

Edward answered reluctantly.

"She didn't say it back."

"Oh. Maybe she was surprised or something... I mean you have to admit your situation isn't conventional or enviable."

"I didn't only tell her once, twice or thrice... She never says it back. Never." Edward also gulped the remnant of his glass . "Shit! She even told me to stop saying it."

"Yeah? Maybe she wants to deal with Jasper first. You know, break off the engagement and all."

Edward took a sip of his refilled drink. "That's the thing. She's hell bent on going through with it."

"Why do you keep doing it if it works you up you so much?" James asked the obvious question to which Edward answered with the obvious answer.

"Because I'm in love with the woman." He chuckled humorlessly before adding. "Can't say I didn't get what I deserve."

James was about to answer when Edward said. "The girls are here. She doesn't know that, well, that you know."

For the rest of the night, James tried not to make his knowledge apparent to Bella but he hadn't hidden his dislike very well. Edward seeing Bella's uneasiness soon called it a night.

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella were at his apartment watching a movie in his living room. The romantic setting quickly became unbearable to Edward who found it more and more difficult to keep pretending that everything was alright.<p>

"I love you."

Bella sighed in annoyance and Edward tried to hide his hurt when she turned to him. "Stop saying that." Her voice was softer than usual so Edward insisted. Maybe would she cave this time.

"Why? It's the truth. I do love you Bella. And I'm sure you love me too."

"Edward..."

"What? I'm not a lesser man than Jasper. I could make you happy. We could be happy. You just have to give us a chance by breaking it off with him."

"Oh yeah? You don't know what you're talking about. What are people going to think if I leave my fiance for you, his cousin? You don't have a job, you're always going out with your friends and, for all I know, you're still fucking your bimbos. Jasper is serious, caring, driven... He'll be a good husband. Why would I leave him for you?" There was a cruel glint in her eyes. So not Bella. "Why would I leave Jasper for a man who sleeps with his cousin's fiancee?"

"Says the cousin's fiancee." Edward spat before getting up from the couch and leaving his apartment. The truth hurt but he didn't have to stay and to listen to it.

When he came back hours later, it was to an empty apartment. He decided that he would call his father first thing in the morning to tell him he was ready to make use of his degree and work for the family business.

If Bella didn't think he was worthy of her, he was going to do everything possible to be.

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella never talked about what the future possibly held, it was like a tacit agreement between them. Maybe was it supposed to appease them but appeased Edward was not. He was waiting. Waiting for Jasper's return. Waiting for Bella's wedding. Waiting for everything to end.<p>

And too soon, Jasper was back.

The day preceding his cousin's return, Edward had asked Bella to spend the night at his place. She had agreed and had told her parents that she would be spending the night at Angela's, her former college roommate.

"Why did you agree to marry him?" Edward asked quietly as if he didn't want to break their little bubble. Bella was in his arms, her back facing him.

She was quiet for a long time before she answered him as quietly as he had asked. "Because he proposed."

Edward wasn't satisfied with her answer. For quite some time now, he had been wondering what could have led Bella to get engaged to Jasper. He was sure that she wasn't in love with his cousin.

"Why did you agree to go out with him in the first place then?"

She sighed and turned around to face him. He could barely make out her features in the dark.

"Because he was handsome, charming, serious... And my parents like him. A lot." She cupped Edward's jaw as if to console him. "I had never had a boyfriend. I was curious when he asked me out..." She chuckled lightly. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't really interested at first and I don't think he was either. I guess I just went with the flow."

"Stay with me tomorrow." Edward blurted out.

"You know I have to get him at the airport." The way she answered made him think of an adult talking to a child .

"Please. It'll be the last time we'll be able to be together like this." Edward felt a lump forming in his throat.

She got up from the bed and the fear of her leaving nearly made him cry. But she only took her phone and started to type on it.

"What are you doing?"

She settled back in his arms and kissed him before answering. "I texted him. We'll spend tomorrow together."

Their love making was desperate that night. They both knew it was the beginning of the end of them. To Edward's surprise, Bella was even more desperate than he was.

* * *

><p>Bella left Edward's place late in the morning. Shortly after her departure, his aunt called to invite him to the dinner held to celebrate Jasper's return.<p>

Edward had refused saying he was busy with an assignment for work. The truth was that he didn't want to see Bella with Jasper. He didn't want to have the confirmation that they were a perfect match. He especially didn't want to see Bella being happy in his cousin's arms.

This same evening, he went out with James, Victoria and Tanya. He tried to have fun while staying as far away from Tanya as possible. Even drunk, he knew he didn't want to take the risk of losing Bella.

A very drunk and sad Edward was brought home by his friend.

However, the following day, Edward decided to call Jasper to catch up. Both men agreed to meet up to play squash. Despite everything that had happened and the resentment that was growing inside of him, Edward couldn't deny that he had missed Jasper. He was his cousin after all and he loved him.

* * *

><p>Edward saw an advertisement concerning a trip in Florence and it made him think about a conversation he had once had with Bella.<p>

Edward could already see them in the plane holding hands, in the hotel room, in the streets of Florence... He wasn't thinking when he bought them.

If he had, he would have remembered that Bella was soon to be married with another and that she was adamant not to jeopardize her wedding.

It was then that he decided that he had to see the couple together. He picked up his phone and called Jasper to ask him for dinner lying about having called Bella first. When he called Bella she had no other choice but to accept his invitation.

On his way to the restaurant, Edward decided to ask Tanya to join him. She agreed. Maybe because they were friends now or maybe because she wanted to nail him. Either way, Edward was glad not to arrive alone and pitiful at the restaurant.

When Edward and Tanya made their appearance, the former chose to ignore Bella. He didn't know if it were because he had realized it was a mistake to bring Tanya or if it were because he was scared of seeing Bella happy with Jasper.

Nevertheless, the meal was torturous for Edward. He had to watch Jasper massaging Bella's neck. He knew she hated being touched on the neck because of a movie she had seen when she was younger in which a man would kill his female victims by strangling them. The memory brought a slight smile on his lips. He tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Bella but she was doing her best to avoid his gaze.

Edward was irritated and Tanya's kissing him and touching him only served to further dampen his mood. He put her hand on the table a little more forcefully than he intended to when he realized where Bella's hand was.

At this moment, he really hated her. For the first time, he felt as if he could simply walk away from her because it seemed obvious to him that she had been playing him. He also felt like a fool for not taking James' advice and stop whatever he and Bella had sooner. He could feel the burn badly, no wonder his own father had waited this long to settle down.

He shouldn't have slept with his cousin's fiancee to begin with.

He kept making small talk with Jasper about work and Texas however, to mask his anger and hurt.

"Joke aside. Do you know why I invited you guys tonight?" Edward had decided that he would tell Jasper the truth about everything. _It will serve her right!_

"So that I could enjoy a free meal?" Jasper said lightly. He was so clueless.

Edward chuckled. "No. It's about Bella. Isabella," Edward caught himself. "But maybe she'd prefer to say it herself."

Edward looked at Bella and when his gaze met hers he knew that he didn't hate her, that he _couldn't_ hate her. He knew that he couldn't hurt her even if she constantly hurt him. She seemed so tensed and afraid. He instantly felt guilty for making her feel this way.

So instead of revealing their affair, he offered them the tickets for Florence. He would never get to go with Bella but she would enjoy her honeymoon. He hoped so at least.

As Jasper hugged him, he couldn't help himself and said jokingly.

"Wow dude, it's nothing. I may just be taking my part as the best man too seriously. They are refundable. Just in case." He said the second part while looking Bella straight in the eye above Jasper's shoulder.

The rest of the meal was spent in a strange and tensed atmosphere. Bella wouldn't look Edward in the eye and excused herself from the table. She stayed in the bathroom for a long time and when she came back, Edward knew that she had been crying and it broke his heart.

As for Tanya, spent the rest of the night huffing and shooting glares in Edward and Bella's direction.

She obviously knew.

Edward drank a little more than acceptable but no one noticed.

And Jasper, still clueless, was already making plans for his and Bella's honeymoon.

This very night, as he knew that Bella's parents were away for a couple of days, Edward drove to the Swan's residence despite his drunken state. Upon his arrival, the maid asked him to wait in the entryway while she informed Ms Swan of this impromptu visit - which didn't surprise her in the least as she was perfectly aware of the true nature of Edward and Bella's relationship.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked descending the stairs. She was clearly annoyed but Edward didn't care. He was himself very irritated and his being drunk didn't help the matter.

"What? Were you expecting someone else? Jasper maybe?"

Bella didn't answer and instead addressed her parents' employee."Thank you Brooke, I'll take care of him. Please leave us alone." Once she had made sure that Brooke was out of earshot, she turned towards her late visitor whose eyes were riveted on a fresh bouquet of flowers.

Edward scoffed. "Red roses. Let me guess, they are from Jasper, right? He's your fiance, he should know you prefer Magnolias."

"Edward..." Bella sighed.

Edward kept talking as if he hadn't been interrupted."I wonder why he would give you _redroses_? Maybe to thank you." Edward walked in Bella's direction until he planted himself right in front of her. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"How can you ask me this?" She sounded hurt. This vulnerable side of her was something Edward had never witnessed. Had he not been drunk, he would have embraced her and forget about this dreadful night.

"Stop the act and just answer the damn question." Because she had yet to answer and respond to his question, Edward kept talking. "Well, even if you did you wouldn't say it, am I right?" He held her lightly by her chin. "Because we both know how much of a little hypocrite you are. Acting innocent when all you are is a ..."

He was cut off by harsh sting on his cheek.

"How dare you?" Bella's entire frame was trembling.

Edward had never seen her like this either and as he looked in her watery eyes, he realized that it was always the same pattern. He would hurt her and then he would beg for her forgiveness because he was too afraid of losing her._"But not this time"_ he thought.

"I'd better leave." He finally told her.

"I"m glad I'm not marrying you."

On his way to the door, he snatched the roses from the table. "If you sleep with him, be sure that he'll know everything about us. I don't think he'll be so inclined to marry you afterward..." He knew it was assholish but he was drunk and the mere fact of thinking about Jasper and Bella together disgusted him.

* * *

><p>"You look like crap."<p>

"I know."

Edward sat on the seat facing James. His friend had already ordered him his coffee. Edward was glad even though it wasn't burning hot anymore.

"I'm not surprised. So how was it?"

"Awful. I managed to get drunk and to offer them a dreamy honeymoon in Italy. I also might have told Bella she was a slut."

"Damn, man. That's...well, kind of shitty."

Edward laughed humorlessly "Yeah, I know. I've been trying to reach her all morning. She won't pick up the phone."

The two me stopped talking and James used this time to examine his friend. Edward didn't look well and it saddened him. He chose to break the heavy silence that had settled between them.

"I don't know what to say, I've never seen you like this."

They ordered food and ate silently.

"If I were to ask you something, would you help me?"

"Of course." James replied without a beat.

The plan was simple. James would call Jasper and find a pretext to lure him into Edward's apartment. As for Edward, he would make sure that Bella would be there too.

He wasn't really proud of what he was about to do. But as soon as he saw Bella, his revolve only reinforced, for he knew that he wouldn't bear seeing her getting married to Jasper while he would be standing beside them as the best man.

Like every time they were together, they soon found each other undressed. Bella was as impatient as him so they didn't bother to bring their lovemaking into Edward's room. The timing was imperfectly perfect because soon enough Jasper was here.

He hit Edward but his anger was clearly directed to Bella. It hurt Edward to see her beg for Jasper's forgiveness.

When she said that it meant nothing, so that _he_ meant nothing, and that Jasper and she could work it out, his heart broke a little more. He needed to drink to soothe the ache and to avoid begging her to finally acknowledge him.

He didn't know how much alcohol he consumed. But he was now certain that Bella wasn't worth the relationship he shared with his cousin.

When Jasper left, Edward went to his bedroom and waited to hear his front door close a second time.

He couldn't face her.

* * *

><p>Edward was at his favorite bar. He was alone though, having a pity party.<p>

He felt someone sit on the stool next to his. He didn't pay it any attention until a feminine hand came resting on his arm.

"Hey." He would recognize this voice anywhere. Bella.

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he asked for another drink.

"It's over with Jasper. I thought you'd want to know."

"And why would I?" His voice was hoarse. He hadn't used it much lately.

"Because we'll be able to get together now."

He scoffed. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Was she naive or stupid?

"Really? How can you assume that?"

"Because you love me." Her simple yet confident answer angered him.

"You know, there was a time I thought I loved you. But, I don't want you anymore. Maybe because you're available now, I don't know. It looks like Jasper doesn't want you anymore too. So I guess you're all alone."

When she talked, her voice was small. "But I love you." How he had prayed to hear those words come out of her mouth, but now that Bella had uttered them, he felt hurt instead of feeling the warmth he had so long expected.

"You're all alone now." He said averting his eyes from her watery ones.

He was glad when she left without saying anything. He didn't know if he would have been able to keep his composure in front of her otherwise.

He finished his drink and asked for another hoping to relieve the tightness in his throat.

* * *

><p>One night, a drenched Bella came knocking at his door. When she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, Edward had no other choice but to let her in. Besides, his feelings for her were still strong even though he had tried to deny them. He was in love with Bella Swan and he didn't know if he would ever be able to fall out of love with her.<p>

As she was settling into his couch, Edward's forgotten guest made her presence known from his bedroom. "Edward! Come back I'm so ready for round two."

"Oh." Bella got up from the couch. It was obvious she was uncomfortable and hurt. "I'm sorry for showing up like that. I think I should leave. I wasn't thinking when I came here. "

"Wait." He caught her arm before she had time to make her way to the door. "Please, stay. I'll take care of it."

Bella nodded wordlessly and sat back down.

Edward got the woman to leave as quietly as possible. She wasn't pleased and called him some chosen names.

When he sat next to Bella afterward, they stayed silent for some time before she finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." Her voice was full of tears. Edward hadn't noticed her crying.

Edward knew she wasn't apologizing about her coming unannounced but because of everything that had happened before. He was angry at the time; but now, as he saw her sobbing and disheveled, he couldn't not comfort her.

He was in love with her after all.

Because Edward didn't think it was right to bring her in a bed he had just shared with another, they cuddled on the couch, on which Bella soon fell asleep.

Edward was content to just look at her sleeping form, to smell her perfume and to be in contact with her warm skin. No one felt like her. He had truly missed her.

In spite of his trying to stay awake, Edward soon fell asleep too.

They hadn't talked but it wasn't important. Neither of them was in the right set of mind to do so.

* * *

><p>Edward was happily boarding the plane with his young bride. The mere thought that only 6 months ago she had been engaged to his cousin seemed unimaginable.<p>

Funnily, no one had questioned Edward and Bella's involvement. They just assumed that he had been for Bella the shoulder to cry on after Jasper had left her.

Jasper had attended their wedding to keep up appearances. Edward knew that much.

It saddened him that his relationship with his cousin had turned out this way but he loved Bella deeply and she returned his feelings so he didn't have any regrets; and were he to go back in time, he wouldn't change anything.

He liked to think that Jasper had a soul mate out there, and that when he would find her he would be thankful for everything that had happened. Edward knew it was wishful thinking, but not long ago, his marriage with Bella had been too.

Looking down at a smiling Bella, Edward blessed the day he had been burned.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Share your thoughts ;)**


End file.
